


Rage

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, High School, M/M, Twincest - Not Related, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Tom is a nice boy. A nice, kind, sweet boy. The last person that you'd want to hurt and yet it seems that the entire graduating class of Magdeburg Gymnasium has it out for Tom. After years of being subjected to bullying, the floodgates have finally gave way.<p><a href="http://photobucket.com"><img/></a><br/>Tom's got his gun, and all you suckers, you'd all better run.<br/><b>A Halloween Fic</b></p></div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Secondary school. Attending classes in that large dank building was something that Tom both loved and hated. While Tom's classes were enjoyable, his peers were not so much. Tom was by no means a nerd, or at least Tom thought so, but he'd been slammed into a locker a few times back in the day. However today marked the first day of school and Tom was excited.

 

Finally, years of waiting were going to pay off. Tom would see some reward to his hard efforts over the summer. Tom no longer was an awkward underclassman that had been recruited into band without knowing any better. After all, only the social rejects were part of band. Tom had formulated a plan over the summer. A plan that would change his life forever, a plan that would make Tom popular.

 

Popularity, a stupid notion really. But Tom saw firsthand that the grass really was greener on the other side. Being popular would guarantee friends. Being popular would get Tom girls. Being popular would finally put an end to the shoves in the hallway, the lunches eaten alone in the bathroom, and the cruel comments in class.

 

Tom had shed his old skin in favor of a newer, hipper, style. He'd grown his hair out all summer and twisted it into dreadlocks, he'd snuck off and gotten a lip piercing, gotten rid of the wardrobe his mother picked out for him and modeled his style after the popular guys at school. But most of all, Tom had ditched his glasses. Tom was sick of being "four eyes" or "specs". Girls did not date guys with glasses, so even though Tom was nearsighted, he'd decided to leave them at home.

 

Things would be different this year. It was the start of senior year and surely Tom would be accepted now that he'd changed himself entirely. With trembling hands and a tight grin, Tom slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out into the world. A childish hope swelling in his chest as he faced off against fate.

 

* * *

 

"Eat it!" Tyler laughed, grip tightening on the back of Tom's neck. The dreadhead winced and tried to get away to no avail.

 

So far things were not going the way Tom had hoped they would. Third block had barely begun when Tyler and the rugby team, Tom's tormentors since primary school, had waltzed over to where Tom was studying in the school quad. Tom had tried to be tough, bless his little soul he did, but old habits die hard as Tom had immediately cowered.

 

"Come on Kaulitz!" Tyler had teased, arms crossed as his followers mimicked their leader's stance. "You show up to school dressed like that and you think you're some sort of tough guy?"

 

"No." Tom had swallowed bitterly, avoiding eye contact. One of the group had leaned down and snatched Tom's book right out of his hands.

 

"What sort of pansy shit are you reading, Kaulitz?" The bully had peered closer at the title,"R...Rag...Rage by Stephen King? You read books in English? What a freak!"

 

"Only a nerd would enjoy reading in English for fun!" Another had crowed.

 

"But Tommy Boy here thinks that he's a big tough man now, right? You get some new threads and do your hair different, and now you're not a nerd anymore?" Tyler had glared down to where Tom still sat with his back against a tree. "You'll always be a nerd, you're fooling no one with that tough guy disguise."

 

"What a piece of shit." The boy from earlier, who Tom know realized was his ex-friend from clinic kickball James, had sneered. James began to pull at the pages in frenzy and Tom cried out in protest; numb as he watched the yellowed dog-eared pages fall from the book one by one.

 

"Stop it! That book's out of print! It took me months to find a copy!" Tom had cried out beseechingly. James had simply laughed. The boy then held firm to front and back cover, and began to rip the book down the spine.

 

"No!"

 

The boys had laughed without mercy and Tom had foolishly tried to stand up for himself by punching James in the face. Maybe it was the clothes that allowed Tom to summon the strength to defend himself, or maybe he really was just a nerd playing dress up. Either way Tom was now being pinned to the ground with a pile of dog shit directly in front of his nose.

 

"Eat it!" Tyler laughed again, trying to force Tom's head down. Tom fought with everything he had but there were simply too many of them.

 

How nasty and warm the dog excrement looked, how warm and mushy it must taste if consumed. Tom could only wrinkle his nose in disgust, as the group holding him down moved him forwards. Tom could smell the foul odor coming from the excrement now and he gagged slightly, eyes burning in humiliation and anguish.

 

How had Tom's perfect senior year started off so badly?

 

"Do it." Tyler panted, eyes gleaming with something quite queer at the sight of Tom pinned down.

 

The dreadhead could feel their heavy weight upon him, each body and limb pressing intimately into his sides. It wasn't unpleasant but it deeply upset Tom's stomach for some reason. He tried to buck them off once more but the boys were holding strong. Their labored breaths mixed with their excitement filled the air, the bullies were going to enjoy this form of humiliation.

 

"Eat it, Kaulitz! You think you're a big man and you don't take anything from anyone? Well eat my shit Kaulitz! Eat my shit!"

 

Tyler forced Tom's head down suddenly and sent Tom face-first into the smelly mess. Tom gasped helplessly, quickly realizing it was the wrong choice, as the foul warm feces oozed into Tom's mouth. The substance coated his teeth and Tom gagged as he was only shoved deeper into the pile.

 

Tyler stood proudly in front of the site while his cronies held Tom down. There was always a rush that Tyler got when forcing someone to do something against their will, and Tom Kaulitz was by far the most fun to push around. The dreadhead's arms were flailing now as the teen struggled to breath, one arm beating the ground repeatedly at his side for a signal to be let up.

 

"You want to breath, Kaulitz? Well tough shit! Eat it, you nerd! Eat the shit!" Tyler laughed cruelly. Tom had shook his head is refusal when Tyler sent a swift kick to the teen's side. "Eat it!"

 

Time was running short. With each moment of Tom's refusal, it became more difficult to breath. Tom could still taste the excrement on his tongue. Already some had been shoved up Tom's nose in his struggle and the smell was overwhelming him now. Tom needed to breath! It felt as if his lungs were going to burst at any moment. He needed to breath and he needed to do so now!

 

Finally Tom submitted, which earned him a chorus of cheers from his tormentors. Hesitantly Tom closed his eyes, face wrinkling in disgust, as he opened his mouth and leaned forward. The group had grown silent now, watching in anticipation, as Tom took his first bite.

 

"Arrgh!" Tom gagged, his throat closing as his stomach lurched violently, and the slightest bit of bile made it's way up his throat. Tom swallowed it quickly back down despite the burn it caused his throat.

 

"That's it now, Kaulitz." Tyler whispered now as if in a trance. He caressed Tom's scalp gently, encouragingly, as Tom struggled to swallow that first bite. When it finally went down Tom felt as if he was going to be sick.

 

"Good boy Tom." Tyler encouraged onward and Tom felt uneasy for a whole new reason.

 

Bit by bit, Tom continued to eat the pile without much ease. The teen struggled with it, gagging and hacking and moaning in disgust at the situation. The substance was warm and mushy. Tom wasn't sure if he'd prefer it to be hard and solid over soft and mushy. The smell was foul and the taste indescribable. It was taste that Tom never wanted to taste again.

 

The gang finally let Tom up slightly when there was only the smallest portion left. Tom hung his head as the world swirled in a fury of dark shadows and figures around him.

 

"One more piece, Tommy Boy. Not so tough now are we? Come to school tomorrow dressed in anything other than your nerd outfit and I'll kick your ass. You got it?" Tyler kicked Tom in the ribs for good measure.

 

The dreadhead wheezed a response, "I understand."

 

"Good." Tyler snapped his fingers and the cronies took hold of Tom again. "Now finish it before I-"

 

"Hey!" A voice had shouted in protest. The group jumped with a start, fearful it was a teacher, but relaxed when they realized it was only Bill.

 

Bill Trumper, probably an even bigger outcast on the social scale than Tom since Bill was gay. Even Tom didn't speak to Bill. He was a boy...who wore makeup.

 

"Come to suck my dick Bill?" James snarled but Bill barely even batted an eyelash.

 

"You leave him alone! I'll tell the administrator and have all of you expelled if you don't!"

 

James looked to Tyler and grumbled something about another school suspension and his mother would kill him.

 

"Alright fairy." Tyler grumbled, "You win this round."

 

The cronies stared at their leader in puzzlement. Who was Bill to boss them around? They'd knocked the fag senseless before so why not now? Tyler looked down to the befuddled look on his friends' faces and growled.

 

"Well get off of him already! What are you? A bunch of fags all sitting on top of him like that! Move your asses now!" Tyler snapped and his followers quickly let Tom up.

 

Tom groaned weakly and Bill was immediately at his side, hands fluttering around Tom's shoulders in nervous worry.

 

"You lucked out since the bell's about to ring in a few minutes. But you won't be so lucky next time. I'd be sleeping with one eye open if I were you Kaulitz...same for you Trumper." Tyler threw in and Bill's back tensed.

 

The school bell finally rang overhead and the bullies wandered back inside. A steady stream of students began to pour out from the building now but not even one of them spared Tom a second look.

 

"Are you alright Tom?" Bill's heavily rimmed eyes were sparkling in pain. The boy rested a pale hand on Tom's arm in concern. "They didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

 

"Fuck off!" Tom snapped, violently throwing Bill's hand off of him. "Don't touch me you fag!"

 

"T-Tom." Bill stuttered in confusion as Tom stood up. Bill stood to join him, taking a step forward to show that he wished to comfort Tom, when Tom shoved him to the ground roughly.

 

"Don't touch me faggot!" Tom repeated. "You should have just let them finish! Why did you do that? Why did you try and intervene?"

 

"I was trying to be a nice person and save you!" Bill bristled immediately and jumped to his feet. "They were making you eat dog shit, Tom!"

 

"You should have just them finish! Now tomorrow it's going to be ten times worse no thanks to you!" Tom shouted, eyes burning with tears. This was not how Tom wanted to spend senior year. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. How much more he could take living in this world.

 

"If we stick together they can't bully us as easily! There's strength in numbers right?"

 

"Like I'd be seen with someone like you." Tom snarled and shoved Bill to the ground once more. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he landed directly in the pile of excrement and Tom's mouth twitched in a smile.

 

"Damn shit-packer." Tom muttered before walked off back to the school, all excitement for the first day of school now gone.

 

* * *

 

"So how was your day honey?" Tom's mother asked.

 

"Fine." Tom shrugged, shoving his peas around his plate.

 

"Do you have any classes with your friends?" Tom's father asked, eyes never leaving his plate. Tom's mother was also absorbed in her meal and Tom sighed.

 

There was no emotional attachment between Tom and these people. This man and woman were simply faceless beings that had plopped into Tom's life rather intrusively. What did Tom care that this woman birthed him? Tom had no sympathy or love towards her or his father.

 

"Yeah Tyler and I have literature together."

 

"I'm so glad that you and Tyler have remained close all these years. I just feel so bad that you're always going over to sleep at his house and he never comes here." Tom's mother shook her head.

 

"It's no big deal."

 

"And how's kickball? You still starting as center forward?" Tom's father probed at the steak on his plate, frowning slightly at the pink center.

 

"Yeah I'm still starting."

 

"That's my boy! Big Man on campus and a star on varsity!" Tom's father boomed and Tom stabbed peas onto his fork at once.

 

"And your girlfriend, Lillian? How's she doing? You never bring her around and it's driving me wild Tom." Tom's mother whined.

 

"Everything's fine. Jesus, can't you people leave me alone?" Tom snapped, fingers clenched tight around his fork and Tom's mother stilled.

 

"Oh." Tom's mother blinked, "I was just trying to make conversation."

 

"Yeah well I'm going to bed." Tom shoved back from the table and charged upstairs. Tom's father made no comment on his son's rude behavior as he poured himself another glass of wine.

 

* * *

 

Tom slammed the door to his room and flopped down on his bed. Tom's room was his sanctuary: dimly lit, clothes littering the floor, some mildly pornographic posters of women on the wall, and a week-old pizza box stuffed under his bed.

 

Tom was pissed. The first day of school had not gone as he originally planned. In fact, the first day of school had actually sucked. The sky was dark outside and the street lamps had come on.

 

Struggling out of his school clothes and under the covers, Tom shut the light off. A night stand drawer was pulled open containing various pictures of girls on the school's cheerleading squad. The pictures had been easy enough to obtain. Tom had simply went through all of their summer photo albums on FaceBook and printed out the ones of them in bikinis. Tom selected the one of Abby Wistinghausen, a big chested blonde, who was looking at the camera coyly in her little top. It acted as good wanking material and Tom could already feel himself hardening.

 

God how Tom wanted to fuck her. Tom wanted Abby so bad. She acted like she knew what she was doing but she must be a virgin. Guys talk and Tom had never heard anyone rating Abby on her performance. Tom imagined how it'd feel to grope at her chest, strong fingers grabbing meaty handfuls of soft cleavage and steadily kneading those round orbs. How soft they must be, how warm to the touch. Tom envisioned himself dragging his leaking member, already aroused by Abby bending over in her lace panties, between the soft valley that Abby's chest would provide. Tom imagined marking them with his precome, marking Abby with his ownership.

 

"Oh yes." Tom groaned softly, hands working on his cock.

 

Tom imagined how Abby would look in those lace panties. How Abby would already be wet and how she'd bend over. How the thin lace would press up against her clit, the hemline of the fabric pressing into her and separating her for Tom to enjoy. Oh how Tom would have loved to lick her through those lace panties.

 

Tom's member was beginning to leak as he played out this fantasy in his head. Sweat beaded on his forehead and mixed in with Tom's stiff sheets. The eyes of the girls on the posters mocked him.

 

Tom's fantasy suddenly switched as he imagined pinning Abby to the ground, the girl fully clothed and crying out in protest. How sweet her cries would sound as Tom took her by force. His member would be a proud hard sword meant to plunder inside of her and milk her of her wet juices around his cock. God Tom loved a wet bitch, even if Tom was a virgin in real life himself.

 

Tom's breathing picked up as he twisted his hand faster and faster around his flesh.

 

Tom would rip off Abby's clothes and shove into her all at once. He'd mount her like a dog mounts a bitch in heat, hips pounding forwards and backwards inside of her. Abby would plead for Tom to stop, whimpering about how his cock was too big to fit inside of her. Tom would make himself fit and he'd ride her until she was raw.

 

"Fuck yes! Shit!" Tom howled as he came, body arching up off the bed. The teen came in powerful waves against his stomach and sheets.

 

Then finally the beast inside Tom had been sated. Tom collapsed against his sheets and fell into the darkness that was sleep welcomingly. Because at least in his dreams, Tom was in control.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day had come in the form of obtrusive light that penetrated through the dark cocoon that served as Tom's room. The teen had groaned, blurry-eyed with a mouth full of stale spit, before stumbling out of bed.

 

Tom had pushed the memory of Tyler and his tormentors to the back of his mind, but now, with the new day starting, a feeling of dread pooled within Tom's stomach. Sunlight peeked shyly through the blinds that Tom had forgotten to close, as if apologetic to disturb the teen from his sleep, and cast shadows across Tom's floor till reaching the foot of the bed. Tom sat there for a moment, pondering over if he should even go to school, watching as the light shimmered gaily in golden swirling beams.

 

The posters on Tom's walls no longer mocked him but instead had returned to their silent previous state: simple pieces of paper mounted onto a wall. The photos of the girls in Tom's school were haphazardly tangled in the teen's sheets but Tom wasn't compelled to put them away.

 

How pointless life was. The daily routine of getting up, getting ready for school, doing his work, and then coming home was wearing Tom thin. The routine of life consisting of going to secondary school, heading off to university, getting a job, hopefully marrying, suffering through that marriage, scrambling for retirement, and then death... now that was what wore Tom out. What was the point of moving forward in life if you could predict life's every move? Surely Tom would go off to some university; there'd be drinking and girls, yes, but Tom would most likely stick to himself. Then Tom would get some dead-end job, no doubt working in a cubicle, and slave away that for a few years. Perhaps Tom would meet some nice girl, not quite a boy's wet dream and border-lining on prudish, and procreate with her. Then they'd have kids and Tom's life would sink into a further hell of putting those children through college while also trying to save something for his retirement.

 

Then Tom would die.

 

At last the earth that made him welcome him back. Tom would finally be at peace. Free from the prattling of his wife and the cacophony of noise from his children. Free from the blood vessel bursting stress from his lowly paying job and the monotony that came with it. Yes then, finally then, Tom would free.

 

The teen's eyes sluggishly turned towards the window and the light that dare shine in his dark world. Once more Tom contemplated going to school but there would be no choice in the matter. Feet shuffled across the carpet as Tom picked out an oversized t-shirt and some baggy jeans, Tyler's warning had not gone unheard but it was all that Tom owned now. The dreadhead prepared himself for the day, moving through the daily routine of the morning with ease.

 

For Tom, it was just another day in hell.

 

* * *

"Why do people kill?" The ethics teacher professor prowled the front of the classroom, pridefully stalking before his chalkboard. School was a teacher's domain, not Tom's, so no matter how much Tom wanted to just fall asleep, he knew that he had to at least look like he was paying attention.

 

Tyler, James, and his gang were sitting at the back of the room. So far they'd left Tom alone but Tom knew better. They were simply waiting for the right moment, when teachers were around and preferably no students, before they'd finally inflict their punishment upon Tom.

 

"People kill for many different reasons. You'll want to write these down, class, there's a quiz coming up on Thursday." The entire class groaned in protest but nonetheless pulled out their notebooks. Tom followed suit, eyes trained on the blank sheet on paper in front of him, when a low hiss called out to him from across the room.

 

"Tom." James whispered and Tom's back went rigid. "Tom, can you lend me some paper?"

 

Tom continued to sit there, paralyzed in fear and anxiety of what his course of action should be. As Tom sat frozen, James called out to Tom again, this time more demanding.

 

"Don't be a bitch, mate. Lend me some damn paper." James hissed, hand hanging out in front of him expectantly. Tom could feel the entire class's eyes on him and he sighed, ripping a piece from his notebook.

 

"Bring your own fucking paper next time." Tom mumbled, turning around to hand the sheet over when the professor called on him.

 

"Tomas Kaulitz. And just what do you think you're doing passing notes in my class?" The professor had asked. The entire class snickered and James chose that moment to magically produce a notebook from his bag. Tom gritted his teeth.

 

"Sorry, sir." Tom turned round to face the elderly man. "I was just lending James some paper."

 

"Mr. Clongowes seems to be fine, now if you'd please pay attention. I was in the middle of a lesson Mr. Kaulitz. I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to get baked after school but not in my classroom." The professor snuck in that little snide remark and it stung Tom. Tom had one of the highest grades in the class and yet it seemed that teachers liked to overlook such aspects.

 

Again the class laughed at Tom's expense and the dreadhead sank lowered in his seat, not noticing the one student off to his left that was practically turning red in fury. Bill was in almost all of Tom's classes and so everyday he witnessed what abuse was placed on poor Tom. One would even say that somewhere along the way of Bill feeling the need to stand up for the little guy, that he developed a sort of crush on Tom. And while Bill was open about his preference for men, it was assumed that Tom liked women. Tom most certainly never gave off the vibe of being anything other than straight, but Bill could dream.

 

"You can't talk to a student like that in class." The words were out of Bill's mouth before his brain had even caught up with them. The laughter fell silent as all eyes turned to look at Bill along with those of the professor and most importantly Tom. A look of pure fury overcame Tom's face in that moment but Bill pointedly looked to the teacher.

 

"I beg your pardon Mr. Trumper? Was there something that you'd like to share with the class?" The professor's eyes held challenge but Bill was never one to back down.

 

"You cannot talk to a student like that, it's against school policy. A teacher has no right to make slanderous comments towards a student. I thought you being a teacher were above that." Bill titled his chin in defiance and the entire class was laughing once again, this time at the expense of the teacher.

 

The professor's face burned with the embarrassment of being called out in front of the entire class. He grappled for a pen, furiously writing on the piece of paper as a pass for Bill to be sent down to the office. The entire class jeered as Bill was ordered to leave the classroom immediately and Tom could only glare the dark haired boy down as he passed. Who was Bill to intervene in Tom's affairs? This was the second time this week and already Tyler along with the others were plotting, smirking faces and hushed tones told Tom that they found enjoyment out of the little show.

 

Bill had proudly sauntered, not walked, sauntered out of the room as if he owned the place. A few of the boys in the class gazed after Bill's retreating behind but Tom's eyes were glued firmly at the back of Bill's head, willing to set that mass of black hair on fire. How dare Bill intervene. How dare he.

* * *

Tom's punishment for his failure to fully consume to dog excrement from the previous day and for Bill's foolish actions of sticking up for the dreadhead, came in the form of public humiliation.

 

Tom had been walking through the cafeteria, the school day almost half way over without any conflict with Tyler's group yet, when someone had tripped Tom. The teen's lunch tray was sent flying, a mess of sloppy Joe flung into the air, as Tom face-planted onto the hard cold tile floor. The cafeteria had erupted in delighted laughter as the mess of food landed all over Tom where he lay sprawled on the ground.

 

Tom's cheeks had burned in embarrassment, face tucked downwards to avoid looking at the laughing faces of his classmates, shoulders hunched in defeat. The situation could have been easily brushed off had it not been for Tyler's grand idea to throw the first item of food. A wave of chocolate milk hit Tom smack in the face as the teen tried to stand up. Tom gasped, more concerned for his dreads than anything else, when a pudding cup had followed. Then someone screamed something about a food fight but it was only poor Tom that took their abuse. The students pelted Tom with anything they could find from their lunches. Sandwiches, juice boxes, fruit, or gummy snacks. Tyler had been the head of this and the one most active in pelting Tom with food.

 

"Quit it!" Tom screamed, shielding his eyes as someone threw water in his face. A group of underclassmen girls were giggling wildly as they each pelted Tom with various items from their matching brown paper bags. Tom swatted furiously and whirled around to yell at them to stop. The girls' eyes had widened in fear when Tom faced them but the teen's scary exterior was soon ruined as a garlic stick hit him in the back of the head.

 

"Come on, Kaulitz! Who's the big man now?" Tyler laughed wildly, eyes alight like a child's in a candy store. The boy picked up a stalk of celery and hurled it at Tom. The dreadhead caught the vegetable easily and glared furiously at the other. The rain of food continued, some kids now taking aim at others they disliked, and the cafeteria's attention was diverted from Tom as it became a full out food fight.

 

"What did I ever do to you Tyler, huh? What did I ever do to you for me to deserve this?" Tom shouted, eyes prickling with hot tears. The noise in the cafeteria grew as more students began to shout out in both anger and delight. Food flew through the air; landing on tables, the windows, the walls, chairs, and floor. It was like a scene out of a movie and the cafeteria workers could only scream uselessly at a the students closest.

 

"You're fucking weak, Kaulitz, that's what. You're weak and it disgusts me. Be a man for once and grow some fucking balls you damn faggot!"

 

"You shut the hell up!" Tom snarled, taking a menacing step forwards. The rest of Tyler's gang had gotten lost in the food fight somehow but Tyler displayed no concern. He could take down Tom if he needed to.

 

"What you don't like it? Tell me you aren't fucking that Trumper kid, Tom, I dare you. Fucking faggots the both of you. You're going to burn in hell for sodomy that's what. Burn in hell like the little piece of shit that you are." Tyler taunted, a somewhat disturbed smile breaking across his face.

 

"You shut the hell up!" Tom screamed, no longer able to control himself as he launched himself at Tyler. Tom tackled the other boy to the ground, hands closed around the boy's throat in a vice grip, when the cafeteria doors flew open. The principal, vice principal, and school disciplinary director walked into the chaos that had become their secondary school and demanded for some order.

 

Tyler rolled Tom off of him as the two continued to struggle, subtly taking note that their little scuffle would not last long. Tom slugged Tyler across the jaw when the other teen spotted a bowl of steaming soup on a nearby table. Tyler did not even think twice before he was grabbing the bowl and pouring its contents across Tom's face.

 

The dreadhead screamed in agony, curling into the fetal position to claw at his eyes, as Tyler quickly jumped off the teen. Tom's screams of pain drew the attention of the principal who immediately demanded that someone call an ambulance. The laughter and shouts of the cafeteria died quickly, the fun that had been enjoyed in the food fight sinking back into horror as Tom writhed on the ground sobbing loudly.

 

Tom would be rushed to the hospital only to later discover that he had second degree burns across his face, the doctors had informed Tom that he was lucky the soup was cooled off some but Tom felt anything but joy when they'd informed him that he would scar. Tom's mother had cried uselessly at the side of Tom's bed while Tom's father had been furious. Not furious that Tom had been attacked but rather furious that Tom had lied about being the most popular guy in school. It was now learned that Tom was anything but, and Tom's father had commented that he was disgusted to have a son like Tom before leaving the room.

 

The words had not hurt. Tom felt no emotional attachment to either his mother or father. He'd simply amused them with his tall tales that he knew would impress them. Mr. and Mrs. Kaulitz were very simpleminded people and Tom had played them like a book.

 

Tom released from the hospital the next day. There was no need for reconstructive surgery although Tom was told repeatedly told that he'd need to clean the wound to prevent infection. Tom had nodded along in silence to the doctor's words of warning.

 

No one spoke on the car ride home and Tom kept his head down, eyes avoiding the mirror at all costs.

 

* * *

_October_

The weeks of recovery were long and painful. Tom had been forced to finally face himself in the mirror in order to clean his wounds and he was disgusted. Tom's face had not been mutilated in any way but it shown in an ugly red with blistering skin and patches of white. Tom avoided all contact in school and at home no matter what. He refused to speak to his parents and refused to speak to anyone, including his teachers, at school.

 

Thankfully Bill had stopped bothering Tom. The only encounter that they'd had was one day when Bill bumped into Tom in the hallway. The dark haired boy had gawked at Tom's face, something unreadable in his eyes, before excusing himself and hurrying away. Tom knew that he was ugly to look at. When Tom had been bullied, all he wished for was to be left alone. Now that Tom was scarred, he'd finally gotten his wish. Tyler and his gang acted now as if Tom didn't even exist as they'd moved onto new targets. Tom was invisible to all.

 

Tom lurked in the shadows more than ever now. He didn't go out on weekends for fear of being teased and he'd taken down the posters of the girls with the mocking eyes. Tom lost all his sex drive, no longer aroused by the girls at school; all of which were more than willing to engage in teasing Tom for his burns.

 

Tom remained isolated and alone, so it came as a surprise when Bill directly approached Tom while walking home from school one day.

 

"Hey Tom!" Bill shouted, feet hitting the pavement as he scurried after Tom. Tom after upon seeing who it was kept walking, his pace picking up ever so slightly.

 

"No Tom! Wait! Please!" Bill called after him, breaking into a jog until he caught up alongside Tom. Tom's eyes remained trained on the ground, fearful of how Bill would react seeing Tom so up close. The teen lowered his head so that his hood would fall more over his face but Bill was leaning closer.

 

"Tom? Tom, please?" Bill whispered, fingers hesitantly ghosting Tom's arm. Tom jerked back as if burned and sent Bill a murderous glare.

 

"What do you want?" Tom replied lowly.

 

"Tom I wanted to ask if you were alright. I saw how those freshman stared at you today in the hallway and how much it upset you." Bill said, long legs easily being able to keep up with Tom's pace.

 

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Tom muttered but Bill was unconvinced.

 

"Alright then." Bill sighed, deciding not to further press the issue. He continued to walk along side Tom in silence for a few moments and Tom was tempted to ask Bill to leave.

 

"Do you want to blow off some steam?" Bill asked suddenly. Tom's shoulders tensed with peaked interest but he shook his head in the negative.

 

"I don't go out anymore. I gotta get home." Tom said, trying to push Bill away from him and head towards home. Bill was not so easily bossed around and he shoved Tom back just as roughly, a look of anger in his eyes.

 

"Come on, you never go anywhere anymore. Please, Tom. We can go hang out at my house and no one will see you there. Just... just..." Bill trailed off and was silent for a few moments.

 

Curiosity finally got the best of Tom as he snuck a glance to the boy and for the first time in almost a month, really took a good look at Bill.

 

Bill was just as fragile and feminine as ever. It slightly disgusted Tom that a boy would do those things to himself, to make oneself look like a girl, but at the same time Tom was fascinated. Bill was crying for some unknown reason and Tom watched everything about the boy from how he moved to the soft sobs that Bill emitted. Tom observed how slender and thin Bill's wrists were as he rubbed at this eyes. How pale Bill's skin was as his cheeks turned ruddy like they always did when Bill was upset. Tom watched how long Bill's eyelashes were as Bill rubbed away his tears and sniffed some. There was nothing male about Bill at all Tom found. In fact, Bill was rather pretty once you got over the fact he was a guy wearing makeup. Bill was pretty... almost like a girl. Tom unconsciously swept a side look at Bill's mouth as the boy sobbed once more, glossy lips parting to emit the small wounded sound.

 

"I'm sorry." Bill spoke after a moment and laughed shakily. The boy ran his fingers through his hair to ensure that it still held some volume and turned to Tom apologetically. "it's just that I'm really sick of Tyler and his friends being mean to everyone."

 

"They don't bother me anymore." Tom shook his head.

 

"Come over to my house." Bill commanded boldly again and Tom shot the boy a glare.

 

"No."

 

"Come on, we can hang out and play Halo or something." Bill made a gesture in the air.

 

"I bet you don't even own Halo." Tom shot back.

 

"You're right-"

 

"Ah ha! I knew-"

 

"But I own Black Ops." Bill said and that shut Tom up. Tom looked Bill over strangely and the boy merely stared back at Tom through heavily rimmed eyes in challenge.

 

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Tom winced slightly, noting how tightly Bill wore his pants.

 

"Fuck that. Are you coming over not?" Bill's patience was wearing thin and Tom said yes, not sure quite why he agreed in the first place.

 

The pair then headed off to Bill's house. One boy dressed like a gangster with an angry burn running across his face while the other dressed in women's clothing. What a sight they made.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's house had proved cooler than Tom expected. It was large, far larger than Tom's house and the rest in his neighborhood. Bill's family had money, there was no doubt about that, and it seemed that either Mr Trumper or Mrs Trumper liked to flaunt it.

 

Bill paid no mind when Tom stopped to gap at the massive chandelier as he strolled through the front door and dumped his backpack to the ground. The walls were painted white and the furniture was modern in style. Everything was shiny stainless steel or pristine white and Tom was afraid to even walk for fear bringing dirt in. Through the glass sliding doors in the back, Tom could see a pool and a few exotic green plants lined the windowsill.

 

"Media room is in here. We have XBox, PS3, Wii, Kinect. You name it, we got it." Bill waved his hand in some vague gesture as he walked into the living room. The boy picked up a remote and with a simple click, the fireplace beneath the flatscreen television came to life. Tom jumped back, slightly startled, and Bill laughed.

 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bill raised an eyebrow in question and Tom suddenly realized that the boy was getting immense satisfaction out of watching Tom's reactions.

 

"Y-yeah," Tom tugged at his sleeve. "It's okay I guess."

 

"Uh huh," Bill grinned knowingly. "How about you pick out the game and the game system."

 

"Oh right." Tom walked curiously over to the large cabinet besides the fireplace and peered inside. "You have a PS3?"

 

"I told you that we just about have everything." Bill shrugged and Tom found himself throwing a grin towards Bill.

 

"Alright Black Ops it is."

 

* * *

 

After an hour of violent video games that revolved around gunning down prostitutes or running over grandmothers with cars, Tom decided that Bill was actually pretty cool. The boy was practically beating Tom in every game they played, especially those involving guns, and Tom was impressed.

 

"I win again!" Bill crowed, jumping in the air and kicking up his feet behind him.

 

"Yeah okay." Tom snorted at Bill's reaction and selected to restart the game. "I'll win this time just you watch."

 

"Please." Bill rolled his eyes, "You suck at this game, Tom."

 

"I do not!" Tom fumed and Bill laughed.

 

"You do! You do!" Bill teased, reaching out to shove Tom in the shoulder. Tom moved to block it and Bill's hand missed so that he ended up grabbing Tom's hand.

 

That simple touch was the first time that Bill had ever really touched Tom's bare skin before. An electric shock exploded between the two as both teens looked to each other, shock evident across their faces. Never before had Tom ever reacted so strongly to someone and from the looks of it, neither had Bill. The dark haired teen immediately released the others hand and wiped his hand on his jeans.

 

"I never would have pegged you for a Call of Duty fan." Tom laughed awkwardly, plopping down on the floor as Bill took out another vehicle. "You're pretty cool."

 

"Thanks." Bill said, blushing slightly as he set down his controller. The boy glanced hesitantly at Tom and the dreadhead felt something stir deep inside of him.

 

Bill intrigued Tom. He was fascinated that Bill, while in appearance looked so delicate and feminine, had the balls to walk around looking the way he did everyday. Bill who resembled more female than male, had the guts to stand up to Tyler and his gang. And yet here was Bill, clad in his tight jeans and even tighter t-shirts, eyes lined with makeup and lips painted with gloss.

 

"Bill?" Tom asked, looking to the other.

 

The dark haired boy delicately sat down besides Tom and shifted so that his knees were facing the other. Bill looked so delicate then with his thin arms and wide eyes. Something, something dark and perverted, was brewing inside of Tom. It was similar to the feelings Tom got when he jacked off to the photos of girls at school. It was an animalistic urge to destroy something so beautiful and innocent, and Tom's face paled as realization washed over him.

 

Was Tom attracted to Bill?

 

"What is it?" Bill inquired, batting his eyelashes sweetly like a girl. Tom blinked, unsure if he was imagining this or not.

 

"Are we... are we friends?" Tom asked softly and Bill tensed.

 

"Oh." The boy said, sounding slightly caught off guard. "Well I mean... yeah I think of you as a friend... but if you don't want people to know, then that's fine. I'll keep quiet."

 

"That's not what I meant." Tom muttered.

 

"Then what did you mean?" Bill shifted closer on the shag rug and was so bold as to rest his hand on Tom's knee.

 

"I just... you're..." Tom fumbled with his words and winced when Bill squeezed his knee.

 

"I'd like it if we could be friends, Tom." Bill whispered, bitting his lip nervously and Tom's attention was drawn to the boy's mouth.

 

This was sin. It was sin when Tom got off furiously at night in the sanctuary of his bedroom and it was sin that was running through his mind now when he looked at Bill. The boy was so delicate, Tom could not help but think how easy it would be to overpower the boy. How simple it would be to shove Bill to the ground in that moment and force his member inside the boy.

 

"We don't have to friends if you don't want to." Bill sighed when Tom did not respond. "I know that you sort of hate me. I don't even know why I invited you over here to begin with."

 

The boy ran a hand through his hair and that slow burning was already starting to build within Tom. Tom could pin Bill down and do whatever he pleased with the boy. Tom could fuck him over and over against his will in his own home nonetheless. After all, the Trumpers were out of town.

 

Tom had never before been attracted to a boy and yet now, it seemed so natural. Bill while male, did not remind Tom of being a man at all. Bill was like a girl and that turned on Tom terribly.

 

"I want to be friends." Tom finally spoke and Bill's eyes widened.

 

"You do?" The boy questioned in disbelief. Those wide sparkling eyes were watching Tom, light up in happiness and Tom had been the cause of it. Tom pondered what Bill's pained cries would sound like when he impaled him.

 

"Yeah." Tom said, shifting on the carpet so that his legs were facing Bill's as well. Bill's eyebrows rose and he looked towards Tom uncertain.

 

"Bill?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why do you always stick up for me?" The words hung in the air for a few moments.

 

"What do you mean?" Bill laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair again.

 

"I mean, why are you always standing up for me against Tyler." Tom watched Bill curiously as the boy squirmed.

 

Large round eyes flickered nervously from Tom's eyes down to his mouth and Tom flushed. There was no imagining it, Tom's observation about Bill's flirtation had been right. There was something between them.

 

"I just can't stand that Tyler can treat people like that and get away with it." Bill sighed, forehead creasing. "I can't stand that he and his gang just push everyone around and we're all supposed to deal with it."

 

"Oh."

 

"I hate that they make fun of me everyday and call me a 'faggot'. I hate that they pick on the weak to make themselves stronger. But most of all..."

 

"Y-yeah."

 

"I hate that they pick on you, Tom." Bill turned to face the dreadhead. There was a look of sadness in Bill's eyes, a raw feeling of hurt and anger that Tom did not know Bill had felt with such intensity.

 

"Why?" Tom's throat was dry and he struggled to swallow.

 

"Because Tom... you're a great person, you really are. You're the kindest person that I've ever met and I hate that someone as nice as you gets pushed around by some assholes like that. You've done nothing wrong and Tyler always seems to have it out for you. He was always ridiculing you for being different, for being yourself, and now look at you. You come back senior year totally changed, totally acceptable quite frankly by anyone's standards and Tyler just has to pick on you again. He's like... he's like fixated on you or something." Bill bit his lip and looked down.

 

"What?" Tom frowned but Bill shook his head.

 

"You've changed so much this year, Tom. It's just amazing. You're amazing. I can't stand to see the nice people around me get pushed around anymore."

 

"You've stood up for others before but not like with me. Not like with me, Bill." Tom said slowly and Bill's face burned. Tom shifted again, legs opening a little wider in the massive amount of material in his baggy jeans to accommodate the growing problem between his legs.

 

"It's nothing personal." Bill whispered.

 

"Then why do you do it, Bill?" Tom's eyes trailed down to the boy's mouth.

 

"I don't know."

 

"But why? Why me?" Tom pressed and Bill looked desperately to Tom.

 

"Because..." Bill whispered, eyes flickering briefly to Tom's mouth. Tom caught Bill's gaze and the dark haired boy looked away hurriedly in embarrassment. But Tom had caught Bill looking, caught Bill looking at this mouth, caught the way Bill's cheeks flushed with color.

 

A sudden warm flush of emotions swirled within Tom's stomach in that moment. Never before had Tom seen Bill look so fragile, so unsure of himself, so unlike his normal loud personality. For once Bill was quite as he was forced to resort to staring down the thick layers of the shag carpet beneath them. The warmth from the fireplace cast the material of Tom's shirt hotly against his back, absorbing the warmth, as a loud pop emitted throughout the room with each crackle. Tom averted his eyes and glanced to the fire. He was unable to look clearly at Bill in that moment.

 

The animalistic urges that had building so steadily within him, slowly calmed like how the mighty waves of the ocean turned gentle after the great brewing of a storm. The dark beast, the embodiment of sin itself, had struggled with Tom so long that Tom could not truly believe that it was gone. It had pinned Tom against the rocks but that simple sweet smile from the most unlikely person had given Tom strength. The dreadlocked teen had found the power to finally shove that foul creature back from him. Tom had watched in strange fascination and lust as the creature fell over the cliff. He'd watched its crimson blood flow over the jagged rocks at the base and smiled when the waves of the ocean had washed those very same rocks clean once more. The ocean was forgiving and just as it had wiped clean the bloodied mess of sin, it would wash Tom clean. The teen would immerse himself in that pool of that light and feel whole once more. He would let it wash over him until it drowned him- oh how long Tom had waited for this!

 

The charred black skin that used to cover the boy from head to foot, now peeled away in steady layers, falling around the dreadhead as he was reborn not a boy, but a man.

 

Trembling fingers clutched themselves into rug beneath them. Once again Tom's eyes sought Bill's but the boy was looking down to point off in a general direction. The flames that had once licked Tom's insides now died down to a steady flame, ever constant in its burning, and raw lust became pure. The thick liquid of spittle was difficult to swallow but Tom did so anyways as a shaking hand reached to his companions.

 

When that hand encased its prize, both boys jumped in startled delight. The roll of shinning hazel eyes towards bashful dark ones spoke volumes in that quiet room to a soft backbeat of thumping hearts and pounding blood rushing through ears like horses off to the races. The fluttering in Tom's stomach was so pure, white, innocent in nature that he could have wept.

 

"T-Tom?" The name fell like water from Bill's pink plump lips and Tom made a strangled noise.

 

Before Tom's mind could process the deep feelings on possessiveness he felt, his body shot forward like a canon. Strong fingers snagged and tangled themselves into a deep forest of black hair and used those silken strands like the soft leather of a horse's reins to pull the boy's face towards him. Bill's mouth, that had fallen open in surprise, now was covered by Tom's lips that moved fervently against him. Bill could only grasp weakly at the loose material of Tom's shirt and cling to his shoulders as he was throughly claimed in mind and body. The boy met the other with small whimpers of delight and pleasure as the fire behind them roared louder than ever.

 

At last, Tom's mind seemed to say. The muscled man pulled the boy's body flush against his until Tom was able to feel Bill's rapid heartbeat beneath his shirt. He encased Bill in his arms, wishing to protect the delicate boy from the rest of the world, and inhaled his scented hair. It felt like the world was finally complete. Just as Bill had stood up for Tom all this time when he had been too weak, Tom would return that favor and protect Bill until he gave his last dying breath. Both males' skin sang in a fiery attraction and innate need to be closer. They would grind against one another as their mouths met wetly, until they had grinded their bone marrow into the other. A soft dust would gather between them.

 

Oh how sweet it would feel! Their union would represent the merging of something good and evil. A sinful act that would have surely made them fall, would now be bathed in the purest of light! A harmony from the heavens would accompany their coupling as the two souls would merge into one. One's blood would become the other's and their flesh would bleed together in thick wet slabs until a wave of ecstasy would pour over them.

 

"Tom, Tom, Tom." Bill chanted and Tom inhaled so deeply that his very ribcage expanded outward as if it would burst.

 

"Bill." Tom returned, biting at the other's lips. Tom savored the warmth and their wet feeling as he pulled backwards and licked across them. Bill mewled in slightly protest but Tom's hands were at the back of his head, keeping him in place. Large hands with their many veins and strong fingers traced down the soft skin of Bill's lower back and the dark haired boy moaned sweetly.

 

"I thought you," Bill sighed, nosing affectionately into Tom's neck. "I thought that you weren't gay. I mean, I had a small feeling from the way you watched me, but most of the time... that look in your eyes... I thought I disgusted you."

 

"I...I don't know... I can't explain why, why now of all times." Tom gave a clipped laugh and Bill's eyelashes lifted in an alluring manner as the boy looked to the taller male. "For the longest time I just couldn't understand why you'd do that to yourself. Why you'd purposely single yourself out like that when you only knew that it drew attention and brought the negative kind as well."

 

"Because that's who I am, Tom." Bill's shoulders had tensed slightly but Tom sucked that tension out with the soft kneading of his fingers.

 

"I was fascinated by you. You were so strong, so strong that no one's words or actions could affect you. I wanted that, Bill. I wanted that so badly for so long and you made it look so easy." Tom's breath was shuddering against Bill's collar bone and Bill hugged Tom's head to his chest.

 

"But look at you. Look at the strength that you have now. It's so hot, Tom." Bill groaned, hips rocking down against the carpet, "It's so hot. It makes me want to... want to do things to you... oh god."

 

"I want things." Tom murmured shyly but was not so shy when he lifted Bill's shirt and attached his mouth to an erect nipple. The dreadhead laved at the perked rosebud and held tight, supporting Bill's back as the boy practically bowed backwards. He swirled his tongue over and over again against the warm flesh and smiled at the noises the other was making.

 

"I want this." Bill's voice was so soft that Tom barely even heard him. The boy brushed a tangle of dark locks over his shoulder and gazed down adoringly at his companion. Tom's dreads were rough against Bill's soft hands but he continued to pet them softly. It was as if Bill could whisper Tom his every secret as the world narrowed down to just the two of them.

 

"You what?" The tongue against Bill's chest pulled back and Tom panted a hot breath against them, watching in fascination as the bud tightened. Curious hazel eyes looked upwards and while Bill was shy, he met Tom's gaze determinedly.

 

"I want this. I want you. Please." Bill's eyes fluttered shut and he pulled Tom up against him and nuzzled into the man's shoulder. The material of Bill's shirt was bunched between them and Tom found himself pulling the article from his... classmate... friend... boyfriend...lover. Mot definitely lover. Tom pulled his lover's shirt off and gathered the naked flesh against his body, arousal stirring further within him as he felt Bill shudder against him.

 

"I want this too. I didn't even know this morning that I did but I do now. I want you so badly Bill. I don't even understand how I couldn't have seen it before," Tom pressed a hot kiss to the dark haired boy's lips and Bill hummed. "Should we go upstairs?"

 

Bill's eyes popped open at once.

 

"No! No, I want to do it here... in front of the fireplace." Bill blushed and Tom's grin grew.

 

"You mean on the shag?" Tom smirked, rubbing his hands up and down Bill's side greedily. "You want to shag on the shag?"

 

"Tom!" Bill laughed, the mood between the two lightening.

 

"Well you do." Tom laughed. The man grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and shoved him back so that he lay pinned against the carpet. And while it was Tom that crawled over Bill, and while it was Tom that Bill's wrists pinned besides his head, it was Bill that truly was in control. One look into those sparkling amber eyes that seemed to hold all the mirth in the world and Tom was lost.

 

Bill's breath caught as his visioned focused in on Tom's impish grin. Then soft pale hands and long spindly fingers were pulling at the material of Tom's sweatshirt and playfully tugging at the hem of the man's shirt. Tom extended his right hand to his left hip and mirrored the position with this other on the other hip. Then, in one fell swoop, Tom was tugging the baggy shirt from his body to reveal the chiseled frame beneath. Bill's eyes followed as the material rose, with each inch revealing more and more tantalizing skin splayed over a sculpted abdomen.

 

It was obvious that Tom had begun to work out vigorously over the summer. One might wonder why with Tom's physique the dreadhead was still being beat up at school, but Tom had never really thrown a punch, he'd seen no reason to. Tom was one against violence and yet it seemed that was all that filled his mind as of late.

 

"Holy shit." Bill cursed, hands immediately flying to access that the sight before him was in fact real. An immense feeling of pride surged through Tom's body and he gave Bill's hip an appreciative squeeze.

 

Both boys pants were tented now and Tom shifted uneasily over his lover, unsure if he should be the one to make the move of taking off his pants first. Bill seemed to be wondering a similar thing as his hands still and as he captured his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

The short wait was killing Tom and he finally gave in on account of the deep ache that continued to pool between his legs. Happiness was the only emotion that Tom seemed to know now as he pulled off Bill's pants and then his. Both boys were breathing heavier now, eyes lidded, wetting their chapped lips with quick swipes of their tongues. Painful memories of the taunting at school and the ache that came with the bruises on Tom's body seemed to fade away. the two bodies untied in a hot mess as they moved against one another, the thin material of their boxers still separating them from accomplishing what they really wanted. They moved together sweetly as if it were dance, bumping and lurching upwards to meet the other's hips in a series of desperate thrusts. A wetness gathered in their lower regions and became uncomfortable as the heat of the fire only continued to rise in time with their cries.

 

In a sense these this pair was about to fall. They would fall long and hard, plummeting downwards through time and space, and oh what a long fall it would be. Such emotions, felt so strongly by both sides, was not normal. The passion between two souls would prove to be too much for them, they would surely die from the power of it. But before such a premature death could befall either of them, they would join. If that were to be the case, Tom no longer cared if they fell for an eternity.

 

Finally, before the floodgates could give way, they broke apart. Gasping breathes, heaving shoulders, and panted whispers filled the room as the two forms shuffled around atop each other. A few words were exchanged before the long anticipated question was brought up.

 

"Do you... do you have anything to make it go a little smoother?" Tom winced as he spoke. Bill's ears burned and Tom felt like such a pervert for asking.

 

"N-no I'm always with my parents when we go to the drugstore so..." Bill trailed off, a look of disappointment and desperation covering his face.

 

"Nothing? You don't have someone hand lotion or oils or something?" Tom's voice was hoarse and his member was an angry red from where it jutted out between his legs. Both boys were entirely hairless and it had only made their grinding all that much smoother. But no amount of precome could smooth the way for the tight fit that Bill and Tom would be attempting, an outside aid would be needed.

 

"My mom does but it's upstairs in her bathroom. I could get it if you want." Bill offered but Tom shook his head.

 

"We'd use a fair amount and your mom would definitely notice. You don't have anything else?" Tom's hands were sweaty when they pushed Bill's hair from his face and the teen mewled, nuzzling into the touch.

 

"Well I have one thing." Bill whispered, eyes darting towards the kitchen, "Let me up."

 

"Bill, hurry." Tom clenched his teeth as Bill scrambled to his feet and padded off towards the kitchen. That irregular swing of the hips that Bill had always seemed to have, only made the longing in Tom's groin worse and he averted his eyes quickly. None of Tom's sexual fantasies had ever involved anal and yet the sight of Bill's pert rear was turning him on like no other.

 

Bill could be heard rummaging through the kitchen loudly, muttering to himself something that Tom's ears could not pick up from this range. Then finally the pantry door was slammed shut and Bill produced a triumphant sound. The dark haired boy slid across the hardwood and plopped down besides the dreadhead, pink lips pulled into a sly smile.

 

"Will this do?" Bill titled his head and Tom blinked at the object.

 

"Crisco?" The man wondered aloud and Bill coughed.

 

"My cousin mentioned using it once and... well it sounded like it worked out alright for them." Bill shoved the large bottle into Tom's hands. Tom held it awkwardly, images of his mother in kitchen coming to mind, but he quickly shook himself of these thoughts.

 

"Yeah this will work. Lie down again and I'll use my fingers." Tom set the bottle down and motioned towards the floor.

 

"I already did." Bill blurted.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Last night, oh god, last night. I couldn't help myself." Bill's face was as red as a tomato. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

 

"What...what did you think about?" Tom inquired but Bill ducked his head, cheeks flaming and Tom titled his head to get a better look at the boy.

 

"Don't be an ass." Bill sounded angry but his face communicated his true feelings. Bill was terribly embarrassed admitting something like this to Tom and didn't want to have to come right out to say it.

 

"I'm not. Tell me, I want to know." A warm hand encased Bill's and the dark haired boy sighed contently.

 

"I just kept thinking about what it feel like for you to fuck me." Bill's eyes flashed up to meet Tom's and the latter groaned.

 

"Ah Bill." Tom's hand tightened around the other's. "You can't say things like that or I'm gonna lose it."

 

"Then let's do it. For real... you inside of me. I want this." Swift and as lean as a cat, the smaller male pushed the other backwards and slinked over him. Tom watched in amusement as Bill made a show of licking his lips and subtly grinding down into Tom's lap.

 

How could this not be sin? Tom had been cleansed and yet the alluring creature in his lap was making all the promises of debauchery and dark passion with the wink of its twinkling dark eyes and red lips. Something about Bill was dangerous, Tom understood that now but found that he no longer cared.

 

"Fuck me, Tom." Bill whispered, shyness suddenly forgotten as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk."

 

"S-shit." Tom's heart stuttered and he fumbled for the bottle of Crisco besides them.

 

The leaves on the trees outside on that cold Autumn night, rustled steadily in the wind. The stars danced in the dark sky and the fire inside the Trumper's household roared insatiably. Nothing could have ruined that sweet moment when Tom put his fingers inside of Bill despite the boy's protesting that he was ready. Tom was gentle with his lover, a side of tenderness emerged that Tom had not even been aware lay dormant inside him. Those secret nights of rubbing against the sheets or furiously pumping into his hand had been done in animalistic lust.

 

But not this. This was nothing like what Tom had felt towards those girls at school. This was something else entirely.

 

"Oh! Tom! Oh Tom!" Bill whimpered, eyes screwed shut as a third finger was inserted into him. The boy's was tight, not unbelievably so, but tight enough that Tom knew it might pose a problem.

 

"It's not too much?" Tom asked slowly, eyes never leaving his lover's face to make sure that there was no deception. Tom could not live with himself if he ever hurt Bill.

 

"Mmm," Bill shook his head, rocking his himself further down onto the blunt objects penetrating him. "I'm fine. More, I want more."

 

"Just wait a bit, okay? I don't want to hurt you." Arousal was proving too much for Tom given the desperate noises that Bill was making but he knew that he had to hang on. It was too early. Bill's body was inviting him in but wasn't entirely open yet.

 

"No." Soft hands grabbed onto Tom's wrist and Bill whined low in his throat. "I want it now. Please Tom. Please."

 

"Fuck, are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure." Bill replied seriously.

 

Tom decided to take the dive.

 

Ever so carefully, Tom pulled his hand free and hiked Bill's endless legs around his waist. The dark haired boy could only grin cheekily as he hooked his feet and squeezed his lover's sides tightly with his thighs. The bottle of Crisco was opened and Bill did not even bother to asking, before he was squirting a dollop into his hands and slathering Tom up. The sensation was wonderful but the man's face remained twisted in concentration on not to come. They'd prolonged this too long and Tom worried that the slightest touch would set him off. Finally Bill released him and said that he was ready. Hot flesh and deep intakes of breath filled the space between them as Tom moved closer, hand loosely guiding his member to its destination.

 

Bill's thighs were damp with sweat just as was Tom's shaking arms. Tom could feel the heat radiating from his lover and he bit his lip, determined to make this the best experience of Bill's life. The boy's long nails were digging into the tensed muscles on Tom's shoulders and in return Tom dug his fingers harshly into the flesh of Bill's inner thighs. Both boys were nervous.

 

"Do it, Tom. I love you so much." Tom watched Bill's lips form those words but the sound was somehow distant in his mind. The situation had become all the more serious and nerves were eating away at Tom.

 

"Tom?" Bill asked, ghosting his hands over the worry lines on Tom's face. "Tom?"

 

"I won't... I won't hurt you." Tears were brimming at edge of the man's eyes, threatening to spill over and Bill cooed.

 

"You won't Tom. See how much my body responds to your touch? I want this, I want this so badly. I want you to be the one to take this from me."

 

"Take this from you?"

 

"My virginity." The words stabbed at Tom a little deeper.

 

"You mean you've never?-"

 

"That doesn't matter Tom. I love you so much. Don't you love me too? I want you to do this to me. God Tom please! I'm so hard." Bill reached up to grab Tom's neck and pressed a desperate kiss to the man's unmoving lips. Bill was so fragile in that moment. He was relying on Tom and Tom didn't want to let him down. Bill's eyelashes fluttered against Tom's cheeks bones as the boy pulled back, concerned when the man did not answer him. Tom was fighting with himself internally.

 

"Tom?" Bill smoothed a finger down the man's cheek. "Tom, answer me."

 

"I love you." Tom whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Bill's shoulder. "I want this too. Are you ready?"

 

"Yes. Oh god yes." Bill laid back down and spread his legs as wide as he could. Then Tom was crawling forward once more until his head was nudging that puckered entrance.

 

"I love you, Bill. I'm in love with you." Tom said and then he was pressing forward.

 

The initial slide in was easy up until Tom got halfway inside of his lover. Tom's member was wider around the base and it required a little more force to fully push in. Bill's eyes were closed and he was squeezing his legs around Tom tighter than ever. There was pain in their union but not enough to stop Bill from whispering 'more'.

 

Flexing leg muscles first tensed as they pulled back and then stretched as they pushed forward. Strong hands were gripping hipbones hard enough that they left bruises while the other set of hands fisted the sheets. The curved slope of a back pulsated forwards bringing with it the first thrust of the hips. A name cried out in pain mixed with shocked pleasure rang out throughout the room and the action was repeated. Sweaty bare flesh brushed against one another and bruised lips kissed every inch of skin that they could reach.

 

Bill's body was pulling, pulling, pulling Tom deeper and deeper inside of the smaller male. Tom could only grit his teeth and thrust forwards with vigor. The dreadhead had decided in that moment that he wanted to do this with Bill for everyday for the rest of his life.

 

Bill could only whimper and take all that Tom was giving him. Tom was big. Who would have known that the quiet shy outcast from freshman year would have blossomed into the Adonis before Bill now? Tom had strived for perfect in order to become part of the popular gang and he'd physically achieved it. Every muscle, every angle, Bill couldn't get enough. Tom was pure perfection and his anatomy was rocking Bill's world. With each drag of the hips backwards, Tom would graze Bill so deliciously. With each drive forward, the man would fill the small boy to the brim and hit that spot that ached so badly to be touched. His member was large: long in length and thick, totally hairless and a pleasant pink color save the angry red head. Bill's own slender, but as equally as long as Tom's, member lay fat against his stomach. The urge to come was building.

 

"Oh god! Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck! Tom!" Bill whimpered, hands grappling uselessly against Tom's slick skin.

 

"Come on now. Come baby." Tom urged, thrusting forwards with such force that Bill was sent further up on the bed. The sheets scrapped painfully against the boy's back and Bill cried out, nails digging into Tom's forearms.

 

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god Tom! Fuck me! Oh!" Bill blabbered.

 

The boy leaned forwards, hair stuck to his forehead and neck with sweat, and laved at Tom's shoulder. To Bill, Tom's skin was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Tom's pace picked up now as he chased that fire in his loins. Hot hard, oh so hard, flesh spread Bill's cheeks wide as Tom plowed home with his cock. Long lean legs trembled violently on Tom's either side and Bill pressed his face into the carpet and moaned. Sweat poured down Tom's arched back in small beads, gathering at the top swell of his rear.

 

"You're so hard! Oh god Tom! You're so big!" Bill panted.

 

Bill's body was practically inviting Tom inside of him. The boys legs lay spread wide, offering a wet soft warm place for Tom drive forward with his aching cock and press deep inside. Oh how deep inside Tom was! The man's breath was short now as he jacked himself deeper and deeper within Bill in a series of short thrusts. Driving forward and filling Bill's tingling opening until the boy's body couldn't possibly take anymore.

 

"I'm so close! Ah fuck Tom! Give it to me!" Bill wailed and Tom laughed weakly, mind focused making Bill come first.

 

"God keep talking like that Bill." Tom hooked his arms under Bill's shoulders and laid his head down on the carpet besides the boy's head. The new angle had Tom hitting Bill's spot dead on and Bill screamed.

 

"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard! Fuck me with your cock! Tom-" Bill's plea was cut short as the next thrust was his undoing. Bill cried, actually cried, as he came. The boy's hands tensed, his back arched upwards, his toes curled into the sheets, and his face streamed with tears as he shot his load between them. The sticky white fluid spread between their slick skin as Tom continued in his thrusting and smeared across Bill's stomach and chest.

 

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Yes!" Tom growled, eyes flashing black as he took in the sight of Bill lying helplessly beneath him. The boy's head was tossed to the side, eyes closed as he struggled to regain his breath. Bill's body was so weak now and arousal roared like a mighty beast of sin within Tom. Immense pride of the task he had accomplished spurred Tom onwards. His repeated thrusts had Bill whimpering now from the overstimulation and Tom knew he had to come soon for Bill's sake.

 

"Too much Tom." Bill murmured, eyes blurred, "Tom it's too much."

 

"Just a little more... almost there... fuck almost." Tom gasped. The touch of Tom's hands had become rough and hw was gripping Bill too tightly now, frustrated that he'd yet to come.

 

"Tom...Tomi." The nickname came instinctually as Bill held on for the ride. "Hurry Tomi. So much... it's too much...hurts."

 

The last word had Tom stopping short. The man froze and stared down at his lover in surprise, guilt written across his face.

 

"Come Tomi." Bill sighed, mustering all of his strength as he clenched down around Tom as hard as he could. Bill squeezed Tom until it hurt his hip joints and Tom was falling forward, cursing and gasping as he spent his speed.

 

Tom came in never-ending waves, first exploding in surprise within Bill when he was almost fully out. Then Tom was shoving forward and marking Bill deep within his body. Finally Tom had pulled out and was using his hand to guide his member against Bill's most intimate area. It was a mark of ownership and Bill moaned in delight.

 

Finally the beast inside of Tom had been sated. The dread head fell forward atop his lover and took a shuddering breath, shaken from the intensity of his orgasm. Tom had never come so hard before.

 

"That was amazing." Tom said, weakly pressing a kiss to Bill's shoulder. Their coupling had made Tom suddenly affectionate as he wrapped his arms around Bill and just laid there.

 

"I love you. I sort of always had." Bill stroked his fingers through Tom's hair. "You're amazing. You're the most amazing person that I've ever met Tom. I want to be with you forever."

 

"Me too." Tom returned half out of breath.

 

"No I mean it, forever. When I die, I want to be a part of you." Bill's tone had become serious now and Tom cracked an eye open to peer at his lover. The dark haired boy was staring at the ceiling, hugging Tom fiercely to him. "When I die, I want you to cook me and make a soup of my flesh. Peel out my bones and suck the marrow dry and once you've done that, grinding the left overs into a powder and carry them with you forever."

 

"Bill what are you talking about? Are you not telling me something? Are you going to... are you going to die or something?" Tom became panicked. He tried to sit up to get a better look at the boy but Bill held him down.

 

"Everyone dies at some point Tom. Can you promise me this?" Bill whispered, eyes falling shut.

 

"Bill, I love you. I just found out I love you. I don't want you to die." Tom pleaded, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 

"I'm not going to die yet, Tom. But when I do, promise me." Sleep had begun to overtake the boy and Tom nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

"Of course. I'll do anything you want." Tom rubbed Bill's arm and the boy sighed.

 

"Thank you." Bill's speech had slowed as his eyes remained shut. He'd fall asleep at any moment. "Sometimes I wish it was just you and I in the world. I wish that everyone else would just die... just go get shot or something. Then it'd just be us... just us...for-...forever."

 

Tom watched Bill sleep. He held him all night and thought nothing of what his parents would say when he didn't return home. He doused out the fire and carried Bill back to the boy's upstairs bedroom. Then Tom had laid Bill down and crawled in besides him.

 

Tom had never had a more restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom awoke the next morning with a warm body pressed up against his skin.

 

“Bill?” Tom blinked, squinting against the morning light that crept through the slits of Bill’s window. Tom had brought them upstairs sometime in the night, careful not to drop his precious cargo as he navigated the stairwell. It was morning and Tom has spent the night over at Bill’s without telling his parents, however when the smaller teen turned over in his sleep and revealed that beautiful face, Tom found that he could care less if his parents were worried or not.

 

The events of the previous night seemed like a haze to Tom and he groaned, turning over amongst the tangled sheets, to seek warmth against Bill’s side again. The dark haired teen’s hair blew in little wisps as the boy breathed deeply and heavily. Occasionally one of the little wisps would tickle the boy’s nose and Bill’s face would scrunch up when he whined and swiped at it. It was a sight that warmed Tom’s heart and the teen continued to watch his bedmate in silent fascination.

 

Bill was a boy, there was no doubt about that in Tom’s mind, and yet the boy was feminine at the same time. From the boy’s narrowed face to his full bottom lip, Bill’s face stirred feelings in Tom that he had never truly felt before. When Tom looked at Bill, it felt as if he could fight off an entire army if he wanted to. It made Tom realize that he had now had something to protect and that notion was enough to make him begin to harden.

 

However Bill’s cryptic words were still in Tom’s head, no matter even if he had forgotten his name and saw stars when he came. The imagery of slicing into Bill’s body and flaying the boy of his skin made Tom’s skin crawl. The boy had ask him, no pleaded him, to promise to do such a gruesome act if he were to pass. Tom was still mulling over Bill’s words, when he stroked a thumb across Bill’s partially opened lips.

 

“Bill.” The larger teen dragged the other’s name out, as he encased his arms around the boy’s slender waist. “Bill, wake up.”

 

“Mmm.” Bill groaned softly, head tossing in Tom’s direction, eyes fluttering open in surprise at the voice. “Tom?”

 

Hey.” Tom beamed, arms tightening when Bill tried to pull back. The teen’s brow creased, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Y-you stayed for the whole night?” Bill said in disbelief.

 

“You thought I would have left?” Tom looked insulted and Bill was instantly caressing the worry from the teen’s face.

 

“I’m just surprised… I mean, I know last night that you wanted it,” Those dark chocolate eyes that had been watching Tom darted away, “I just thought by this morning you’d regret it or something.”

 

“I don’t regret this.” Tom pressed a reassuring kiss to the other’s temple, body sliding closer, as he turned Bill onto his back.

 

“Again? You want to do it again?” Bill’s words were like ice and Tom retracted his hands as if he’d been burned with fire. Tom struggled up onto his knees and stared down Bill, flushing in embarrassment as his arousal remained stiff, watching as the other continued to lounge on his back.

 

“I thought you did.” Tom’s eyes were quick to narrow, defensive borders coming up, and Bill’s eyes turned into slits as he gazed over the bared naked flesh.

 

“I want to know if this is something you really want, that you’re not just using me to get off. I want to know what you’re thinking Tom.” Bill’s words were like a slap to the face.

 

Had they not just made love in that very bed a few hours before? Had Tom not taken Bill in his arms and whispered to him that he loved him, was in love with him? Was it not Bill that had sung so sweetly when Tom sank home and grabbed onto Tom to pull him closer for more? Tom was confused by Bill’s sudden change in attitude and suddenly being naked in such a close proximity no longer seemed like such a good idea.

 

“Look,” Tom started, “If I hurt you last night or my advances were unwanted, I’m sorry. But treating me like this, when all I’m trying to do is be close you, is insulting. I told you how I felt last night, so don’t start trying to play games with me Bill.”

 

“It’s not a game,” Bill’s eyes flashed to him in a look that made Tom’s back stiffen, “I told you what you mean to me. I love you Tom but I needed to make sure that your words last night were not out of physical passion.”

 

“T-they weren’t.” Tom swallowed. The look in Bill’s eyes was off there was something dark in it that Tom had never seen in a person before. The word psychopath came to mind and Tom quickly shook his head, unsure why he’d even think such a thing.

 

"Good." Bill purred, slinking forward on his hands and knees towards the still stunned Tom, drawing closer until he was kneeled before the other. The dark haired boy's eyes flashed as they met the others and Tom found himself bringing his hands to cup Bill's jaw.

 

"I love you, Bill." Tom stroked his finger across the boy's full lips and Bill's eyes fluttered shut with a small moan.

 

"You're so hot Tom." Bill whispered, tongue poking out to lick the pad of the larger tern's thumb as it passed. "You're amazing."

 

"Bill." Tom coughed, heat rising in his face at the compliment. Time and time again Tom had dreamed of girl saying that to him before he'd fuck her senseless. The level of arousal Tom received from hearing Bill say those words, was almost too much. Tom's cock jumped at the words as his eyes trailed down to Bill's mouth.

 

"Hmm." Bill hummed, still crawling closer until his nose bumped Tom's hipbone. "You're so amazing."

 

"You're amazing too. Last night was amazing, what I feel now towards you is amazing." Tom smiled and Bill returned it, although slightly differently.

 

"Do you believe in extraordinary people, Tom?"

 

"What?" All Tom was thinking about were activities involving his aching manhood and the small wet cavern of Bill's mouth.

 

“People don’t always notice me in class. Or if they do, they normally end up making fun of me. Everyday I had endure their teasing and taunting. I watched them everyday as they’d pick on you.” Tom didn’t need to ask to Bill to know that he was talking about Tyler and his gang.

 

“There are two types of people in this world, Tom. There are those that watch as their lives pass them by. It is these people that are passive citizens, the vanilla of the life, the sheep to herded by the shepherd which would be the laws governing our society.” Bill’s breathed hotly against Tom’s sink as he wrapped his arms around the teen’s neck and began to speak in his ear.

 

“These little sheep will go through life, listening to whatever the shepherd tells them to, lest they want the herding dogs to punish them, never questioning the rules that decide what is wrong and what is right in our law’s definition. And then come the winter, when food is scarce and the shepherd needs a meal, those little lambs will be sent for slaughter. You saw ‘Silence of the Lambs’, right Tom? They will bray and cry and scream as each one of them is killed by the shepherd that protect them.”

 

“Bill, what are you saying?” Tom trembled, as the boy’s spindly arms grew tighter. Bill pressed his body flush against Tom’s and smiled.

 

“But then there are extraordinary people… like you.” Bill’s fingers tickled down Tom’s sides before boldly wrapping around the other’s flesh. Tom gasped at the contact, pleasure sparking throughout his body as those long cold fingers formed a cage around him.

 

“The sheep are weak and stupid, they fill up space without contributing anything to society. They are not people but objects bound by the rules. But for the extraordinary man, those rules would never apply to you Tom. It is the job of the extraordinary to eliminate the sheep. It’s a service towards our humanity, ridding the world of unproductive waste. There’s nothing wrong with ending the sheep, the shepherds would have eventually done it anyway, it’s the birth right of an extraordinary man… a man like you, Tom.”

 

Bill’s last statement was punctuated by a rough tug to Tom’s manhood that had him hissing in pain and pleasure. The air had shifted in the room, Bill was not merely joking around and Tom understood this. This extraordinary man that Bill claimed Tom was, this was a theory that Bill truly believed in.

 

“The rules are called rules because they are set. You can’t just break the rules without consequences-” Tom began but was cut off by Bill’s laughter.

 

“Rules? An extraordinary man is above all rules that any passive citizen could make! Don’t you see? The rules do not apply as the true extraordinary man uses his wit not to be caught in the pathetic weak lies that the shepherds try to enforce!” The look in Bill’s eyes had Tom pulling back in fear but the boy’s arms held tight.

 

“Bill, stop it.” Tom frowned.

 

“Stop what? Stop telling the truth? You know it is! These bonds of human emotion that we’re told to embrace are only means to suppress the true extraordinary citizens. Why should we be subject to their laws? I see the way you look at those boys Tom. I see the anger and pain that’s in your eyes. That same rage fills me whenever I see anyone hurt you.” Bill’s voice quieted at this last part and Tom found himself unable to move away from Bill in such a fragile moment. “I can’t stand what those boys do to you. They are the worst, the vilest beings on this planet. If anyone deserves to be eliminated, it would be them.”

 

“Don’t say that. Tyler and his friends are people too, granted they are not nice people, but they are people.” Tom couldn’t quite feel the sentiment behind his words. They felt like lies in his mouth and slowly that dark beast within him began to call.

 

“They are a threat to others.” Soft fingers traced circles against Tom’s skin, as evidence of Bill’s own excitement pressed into his leg.

 

“I…” Tom swallowed thickly, hooded eyes meeting Bill’s that danced in excitement. The person besides Tom was without mistake male and yet Tom’s body was reacting with alarming approval. Actually being with someone, especially Bill, was far better than any fantasy or photo.

 

“What is it that you think about when you jerk off at night?” Bill nuzzled his face teasingly against Tom’s neck and pinched the teen’s hipbone.

 

“I don’t know… stuff.” Tom’s brain was no longer even working, teenage hormones about to burst from having waited so long for release.

 

“I dream about being alone when I’m walking hone from school. It’s nighttime and I dream that you’re following behind me in the shadows.” Tom groaned, pressing frantic biting kisses to the dark haired boy’s neck, as his hands locked around his waist. Bill squirmed at the contact and rubbed sinuously against Tom’s thigh, face flushed and the remnants of yesterday’s makeup gracing his features.

 

“But some reason you won’t catch up with me. It’s dark and I begin to become scared because I suddenly can’t find my way home.”

 

“Then what?” Tom’s teeth chewed down on the junction between Bill’s neck and shoulder, cock already leaking, fingernails digging unforgivingly into Bill’s pale skin.

 

“You corner me and drag me into the woods. I tell you to stop, but you begin ripping off my clothes. And then… when I’m sobbing and trying to push you away, you take me by force. Tell me about your dreams, Tom.”

 

Tom tipped the smaller weaker boy down against the bedding, mouth permanently attached to Bill’s neck, hands tightly gripping Bill’s arms and erasing all means of escape. The teen trapped Bill’s legs between his own and rested his weight down. It was the position that Tom had dreamt of engaging in so many nights before, immobilizing his female victims before he’d rip them apart with the brutality and force of his manhood. Tom had only dreamed so many times of what these girl’s screams and sobs would sound like as he took them, how good it would feel to be able to control every aspect of their bodies.

 

And now Tom had Bill immobilized. The other’s breathing had picked up, pupils dilated, facial features filled with an effeminate blush like that of a virgin’s.

 

“Want you so bad.” Tom groaned, bringing his body down. The two threw their heads back when their bodies connected, hard firm flesh pressing down into an inviting soft body.

 

“Do it. Do it again because you love me.” Bill purred and Tom descended down upon him with a fury like never before.

 

Tom leaned heavily against him, the slightest support from his arms allowing him to navigate, as he ravished Bill’s mouth. Their mouths met in hot open kisses, tongues sloppily rubbing against one another until saliva gathered at the corners of their mouths. Their kissing was obscene but served as the just the trick as both were already on the verge of coming.

 

Tom treated Bill harshly. His hands manhandled the weak boy and bent his body to his will, as he left bruising kisses against the boy’s lips. Bill could only gasp and mewl at the onslaught, delighted in this side of Tom that he’d brought out, but Tom at the back of his mind was scared. The crazed darkness inside of him, the one that been bottled up for so long, was finally playing out his darkest fantasy and coming to life. Tom could grab Bill as roughly as he wanted, mark the boy’s skin with cuts and bruises from their savage lovemaking, and Bill would comply.

 

However Tom was not the only one inflicting damage. Bill’s nails scratched every inch of skin they could reach. They left long red trails down Tom’s arms, back, the tops of his legs, and even his chest. They lodged themselves into Tom’s skin like the claws of a feline and refused to let go and Tom rutted against him.

 

“Oh yes. Yes Tom.” Bill turned his face to the side, mouth open in a silent scream, as Tom dragged his hips repeatedly over Bill’s so that their arousals slid together in a hot sticky mess.

 

Tom’s excitement and fear grew with each passing second. The darkness inside of him was telling Tom to let loose, for once to succumb to those primal and twisted feelings that plagued Tom at night. It was Bill’s startled gasp at an especially good rub that made up Tom’s mind. The floodgates broke loose.

 

“Turn over.” Tom commanded.

 

“Hmm I want to be able to see you.” Bill smiled sweetly. Tom grasped Bill and threw him onto his stomach, rear bared towards him, listening to the harsh intake of breath on Bill’s part.

 

“T-Tom!” Bill said, looking over his shoulder towards his lover in disapproval.

 

“Stay down.” Was all Tom said before he was snatching the hand lotion from off Bill’s nightstand. The beast inside growled in approval at the vulnerable and shocked expression Bill wore.

 

“What are you doing?” Bill questioned, eyebrow rising in amusement as Tom sloppily coated a finger or two. When he was finished, Tom turned to Bill with darkened eyes.

“Fucking you.” Tom spat before launching his assault.

 

In one quick motion, Tom shoved his finger as quickly and as deeply into Bill as the boy’s body would allow. Bill shrieked in pain at the intrusion and fisted the sheets below him, legs thrashing, back twisting away from the blunt object that had impaled him.

 

“Ah!” Bill sobbed, tears leaking from his eyes. He threw a nasty look Tom’s way and snarled, “You fucking ass!”

 

“Oh shut up.” Tom smirked, “You said you wanted this, or would you prefer me to drag you into the woods?”

 

Bill gasped in scandal at Tom’s words, although his eyes lighted up at the thought. They were quite the pair, both balancing on that thin line between normalcy and being mad. While alone, both were rather stable. But when together, their encounters were proving to be explosive.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me.” Bill groaned, hips slamming backwards as Tom inserted his second finger.

 

“Bill.” Tom laughed, watching the pathetic sight of Bill twisting around wantonly on his hand.

 

“Please! Fucking do it now!” Bill snapped irritably. Tom cursed behind him and fumbled with the lube, eyes trailing down the delicate curve of Bill’s spine, as he coated himself. Tom ran his fingers up and down the length of his cock, studying the quivering little thing that he was about to be seated in.

 

“You really want it, huh?” Tom whispered, hands gliding fervently up and down Bill’s sides.

 

Bill looked to Tom with clouded eyes and it was enough for Tom to interpret at consent. The teen spread his legs apart, black ebony hair curling like snakes around his head and over his angular shoulder blades. That deep burning fire within in Tom had him attacking the enticing pale skin in an onslaught of bites and nips while Bill’s hands wormed between them. His hands fumbled to grasp onto Tom and guide him towards his entrance.

 

“Tom.” Bill moaned low in his throat, legs splaying further out to his sides to allow Tom to settle down between them. Endlessly long limbs surrounded Tom from all sides and he gasped loudly when Bill sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

 

“I love you.” Bill’s lips moved against Tom’s sweaty skin. There was a soft vulnerability behind it and Tom groaned, sliding forward at a slow painful pace.

 

Bill hissed between clenched teeth and gripped onto Tom’s arms tightly, as if barely hanging on. The latter’s face was pulled into a look of concentration, eyebrows drawn, lower lip caught between his teeth, as he dug his fingers into the softness of Bill’s thighs. For a moment no one spoke, Bill just lay staring at the ceiling in a look of pain and Tom’s shoulders trembled from resisting the urge to just forward at the brutal pace he wanted.

 

“Fuck it.” Tom growled, not even bothering to ask if Bill was ready or not.

 

The teen slammed forward, throwing Bill’s body further up on the bed. The movement felt delicious and Tom moaned loudly, not even hearing the small gasp of pain that Bill emitted. The second time Tom was more coordinated. He dragged the calloused palm of his hand down Bill’s thigh, before grabbing the boy by the knee, lifting the boy’s legs at a painful angle that left everything exposed, and drove home. Bill shrieked, hands latching onto the bedding, as Tom pumped into him.

 

Again and again their bodies met, Tom’s heavy pants accompanying the wet slaps of skin. Tom continued to jerk Bill’s body around roughly to meet his needs, to achieve the angle that was most pleasurable for him, nails leaving crescents moons in Bill’s skin. The beast inside of Tom roared in approval at the small wheezing sounds Bill was making, approved of the way Bill’s eyes were screwed shut, approved of the way Bill was endlessly screaming in both pain and delirious pleasure.

 

“T-Tom!” Bill wailed, hips cantering upwards to find some friction to alleviate his pain. Tom growled, hooking Bill’s legs around his hips, before pressing his stomach down to meet the other’s. The dark haired boy’s arousal smashed between them, weeping in pleasure at the constant friction that the pair’s thrusting provided.

 

Bill’s back arched, toes curling, as Tom drove in especially deep and released a choked cry. They were being louder their second time together, the awkwardness and nerves having long dissolved away after the first attempt. The sheets became rolled up into annoying lumps that had Tom pulling them from beneath Bill and shoving them to the floor. The mattress creaked beneath them, one flat spring constantly squeaking. Tom’s breathing had picked up considerably as he continued his aggressive pace, eyes crazed as he watched Bill’s face contort in pleasure.

 

“Oh Tom! Yes! Yes!” Bill whimpered, body bucking uncontrollably as he neared his climax. “Deeper! Oh yes, deeper!”

 

Tom broke out into a smile, hands trialing down Bill’s back to grope at the roundness of Bill’s rear. He spread those two globes apart, ducking his head down to lock Bill in a kiss, and slammed his hips forward, screwing as deep as he could. Bill choked into Tom’s mouth, orgasm shooting out between them, as Tom undulated his body in a series of small thrusts. The dark haired teen made small shuddering noises as he came. Tom beamed in pride as Bill whimpered weakly as he came down.

 

“Alright, my turn.” The older teen pulled out and turned Bill onto his stomach.

 

“Ew… Tomi it’ll get on my sheets.” Bill complained but Tom was too busy adding some additional lubricant to himself.

 

“How much more can you take?” Tom’s voice was low in his ear and Bill’s body trembled.

 

“I can go a little longer.” He returned softly, reaching upwards to press a light kiss to Tom’s chin.

 

Tom nodded and entered Bill once more. The slide was easier this time, Bill’s relaxed body welcoming Tom readily, and the two twined their hands together. The larger teen readjusted himself so that he rested his weight onto his one arm and spread his knees apart as to not crush Bill.

 

The image of a girl, pinned beneath Tom and pleading with him to stop rain through his mind, and Tom faltered for a moment. In all of Tom’s fanstasies he was always the aggressor in control. He had the capability to force others into committing sin with him even if it was against their will.

 

But here was Bill, sweet Bill, who had always watched Tom from afar and stood up for Tom when he had been unable to. Bill genuinely liked Tom and was letting Tom do whatever he wished to do with him. There was no need to force Bill into doing something as the boy had already consented. A pleasant warmth spread through Tom’s chest and he pressed a hot kiss to the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Tom?” Bill looked over his shoulder in confusion and Tom grinned.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yes.” Bill blushed and Tom began to move his hips again.

 

The teen’s thrusts started out soft and gradually gained force. Tom’s entire focus narrowed down to getting off now as the headboard of the bed began to knock lightly against Bill’s wall. His knees dug into the mattress and he squeezed Bill’s hand tightly in his.

 

Bill was on sensory overload. The over stimulation had him tossing his head in slightly discomfort but Bill bared through it, wanting nothing more in the world than for Tom to finally get off. He bit his lip and quieted his whimpers as Tom dragged his hips backwards once more, the thick slid stretching Bill’s hole before filling it back up again. While Bill’s body had begun to cool, Tom’s skin was like fire against him. His hot hard body, muscles straining and flexing, allowed Tom to easily move above Bill with ease.

 

That hot feeling built in Tom’s loin and he gasped, sweat rolling in beads down his face, as he found a good pace. Bill’s body jerked beneath him, his form being dragged down the bed with Tom and then shoved back up. The older teen’s hands kneaded into plumpness of Bill’s rear and grabbed greedy handfuls, using it as leverage to find a new angle.

 

“Tom.” Bill whispered, eyes closing in pain. The sensation was no longer as pleasurable as it first had been. The lube was beginning to run out between them and Tom’s length was suddenly too large to be entering a sore hole such as Bill’s.

 

“God, look at you.” Tom groaned deep in his throat. He jerked his head, golden dreadlocks flipping over his sweaty back. “Moan for me, Bill.”

 

“Tomi.” Bill whined now, fingers clenching so hard onto Tom’s arms that they drew blood. Tom hissed in surprise and looked down to his lover.

 

“Please,” Bill said, so softly that Tom almost did not hear him. “I can’t… please, Tom. It hurts.”

 

“W-what?” Arousal only raged even harder at the pleading tone in Bill’s voice. Bill was pleading with Tom, begging with him to stop… just like in Tom’s dreams.

 

Tom didn’t hesitate to pull out, falling back onto his rear, arousal shrinking, as Bill sighed in relief. The thin boy’s legs twisted now that the weight from Tom was gone and he wiggled close to the other.

 

“Thank you.” Bill pressed a kiss to Tom’s shoulder. “Thank you for stopping.”

 

“Bill,” Tom clenched his fists at his sides, “I’m sorry. You should have-”

 

“It’s not a big deal. I’m just a little sore is all, but you didn’t get off.”

 

Tom did even have time to respond that he wasn’t really in the mood anymore when Bill’s lips were wrapped around him. Tom would only groan. Moan and groan as Bill hallowed his cheeks and sucked down on Tom with all he had. Bill smiled and hummed around Tom, eyes never leaving the other’s face as he came with a shout.

 

The pair finished up with hooded eyes and shy smiles. The outside world could wait for now.


End file.
